In The Event Of Emergency
by LyssaLaughable
Summary: You may need five people in case of emergency, but Ron Weasley only needs one. Just a random thought I had and think is quite funny:


A/N: Hi all. this is just something random I thought of when I was at school. If you are reading my other story... I am so sorry I haven't updated, I have a poll on my profile that you should vote on. Anyway... enjoy:]

Disclaimor: Where there is a George, There is A Fred...  
:] I don't Own HP, its just something I've read.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down. For some odd reason, Professor McGonagall had told all of the Gryffindor's to report to the Great Hall for an important message from Dumbledore. All the people they had asked on the way down to the Great Hall had no idea what was going on.

Not even Fred and George knew.

The chatter in the room finally died down as Dumbledore stood up at the front.

"Hello, students of Hogwarts." He addressed everyone. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I have brought you here, but it's nothing to be worried about."

The golden trio looked at each other, all sighing in relief.

"The other professors and I have decided to implement a new safety precaution. We just wish you to fill out these forms, which are being passed out, with as much accuracy as you can." He looked around the room to see that everyone had gotten a paper. "Now, I am sure that the directions are self explanatory, so I will leave you to it. Put your papers in the box at the doors when you are done." With that, he left the room, also leaving a bunch of confused students.

Hermione looked down at the paper in front of her and smiled, "It's just a form asking us who you would like notified in the event of an emergency. There are only five slots, this shouldn't take long."

Harry and Ron both nodded and began filling out the lines asking name, year, house and the date.

Hermione finished and looked up, to see Ron was already finished, but everyone else was still working. She furrowed her brow.

"Er… I have three people." Harry said, looking up embarrassedly from his paper.

Hermione took the paper from him and looked at what it said.

_Molly Weasley, Snuffles, Remus Lupin,_

"Its okay mate, mine indicates one person." Ron consoled.

Hermione was bewildered again. "You have a bunch of people you could put though." She told Ron as she absently filled in the rest of Harry's paper.

It now read: _Molly Weasley, Snuffles (confirm with headmaster,) Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, and the Dursley's (last resort… you probably shouldn't even bother.)_

Harry took the paper from her and laughed at the last line, "thanks."

"No problem." She answered. "So Ron, why didn't you put them?"

"I didn't feel the need to." He answered with a shrug.

"But you have to!" She exclaimed, "There is probably a reason that they need five people." Hermione reasoned.

"Trust me on this Hermione, what I have is enough."

"But, you didn't follow directions!" She said gesturing wildly.

"Is Ronnikins finally following our example?" Fred asked sitting next to Harry.

"Because just 'not following directions' could get you on the path to Weasley Twin genius." George added leaning over Harry.

"Er… no. I just didn't fill the form out properly. Well… according to Hermione." He informed them.

George reached for the paper and both he and Fred read it. "Oh I think that this is brilliant." Fred exclaimed.

"Good job, bro." George added hitting him on the back. "Hermione, you should think this over, this is probably one of the best answers in the whole of 'best answers.'"

They walked away laughing and leaving Hermione even more confused. "Oh, give me the paper then." She exclaimed reaching for the slip and peering at it closely. Her face changed from slightly irritated to highly amused. "I suppose I was wrong then." She said handing the paper back to him.

"See. I can be smart sometimes." He muttered as they all stood to leave.

Hermione smiled and replied, "Yes, you definitely can be."

('-')

As Dumbledore was checking over the box of forms in his office later that night, he had to laugh out loud.

There, at the bottom of Ron Weasley's form, was a single sentence.

_Have Ginny send a distress signal, everyone will come._


End file.
